Semora Hatake and the Vampires Of Team 7
by TheBugness
Summary: Sakura loves Sasuke but has to compete with a new girl...Semora Hatake, Kakashi's daughter. But Semora has been ckeeping a secret and it bursts out in the first chapter. Naru x Sasu x OC Mabey later Naru x Sasu x Saku x OC
1. The Secret

**TheBugness:** Hello to all! This is my first posted fic I hope you like it J

**Kitsune:** Ya ya TheBugness doesn't own Naruto.

**TheBugness:** If I did, all hell would bake lose.

**Summary:** Sakura loves Sasuke but has to compete with a new girl...Semora Hatake, Kakashi's daughter. Ino is pissed because Shikamaru won't pay any attention to her and Naruto is after Sakura more than ever.

But the truth gets out... Sasuke and Naruto are vampires and they seek new flesh and wives... And why is Gaara suddenly talking to people? "M" warning in later chapters.

* * *

**Ch.1**

**The New Girl**

Team7 was heading to the area that their teacher, Kakashi, had instructed them to go to for their next mission. The forest was dark even though it was brightly sunny outside of it. Farther and farther into the woods they walked but when they found the place Kakashi was talking about, it already had a person there.

It was a girl about the age of the team. She looked like Sasuke in body (if he were a girl) but had Naruto's Sapphire eyes. Her hair stile was like Sakura but she had silver hair. She was also wearing black cargo pants and a white tube top. 'Young girl, gray hair. Makes since. . .' Sakura thought. Naruto stared at the girl in shock. But Sasuke smirked and walked over to her his first step landing on a twig. In an instant the girl was on her feet with a sword drawn and she was glaring at Sakura.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura and the girl said simultaneously.

"Heck if I now but I can tell you, or rather show you who your crush really is." The sliver haired girl said smartly. Then sheathed her sword and, drawing a switch blade, she made a short deep cut on her left arm. The arm closest to Sasuke. Sakura razed an eyebrow at the girl.

"Sasuke, why'd she do that?" She asked. But Sasuke was not listening, instead he was staring at the blood on the girl's arm. "Sasuke?" Sasuke walked over to the girl glaring at her the whole time. When he reached the bleeding beauty, he smirked.

"What makes you think I'm that uncontrolled?" Sasuke asked in a innocent tone.

"Your blood line, basterd, your bloodline," She replied sweetly.

Sasuke glared at her for a few seconds but the blood was to tempting for him. He grabbed the girl's arm and licked up the blood seductively. Then, without warning, dug his now enlarged K-9s into her flesh. The sliver haired girl smiled as Sasuke drew more and more blood.

Naruto was as close to exploding as one could get without actually exploding. 'That basterd, who is he to drink her blood? Her blood is mine!' Naruto thought but remained silent for he could barley beat a weakened Sasuke, but Sasuke with an upgrade was just not going to happen. But the silver haired girl had looked over at Naruto and seen his frustration.

"Sasuke, that's enough. I may have a good blood regenerator in my system, but it's not endless." The girl stated looking away from Naruto.

"Fine."

"Sasuke you basterd." Naruto mumbled and only those who new the fox new what he had said. And at the time only the sliver haired girl new him well enough for Sasuke didn't care to get to know someone weaker than himself and Sakura never paid any attention to Naruto the few times she was near him.

Sasuke walked way from the girl like nothing had happened to where Sakura lay on the ground after fainting. He kneeled down and sat her up. After laying in Sasuke's lap for about a half hour Sakura woke up and realized she was in Sasuke's lap and he was holding her like they had a relationship or something. She blushed as Sasuke gave her forehead a sweet kiss and asked her if she was okay now.

"uh-hum. . ."


	2. Blood and a Scare

-1**TheBugness:** Yey new chapter! But sigh still short. . .

**Sasuke:** Why must I like the annoying brat?

**TheBugness:** Because Naruto and you must fight over more than just past stuff.

**Sasuke:** Hn. . .

**TheBugness:** No Hiei-ness for you! Maybe a later chapter when you actually meet him.

**Sasuke:** Fine. . .

**TheBugness:** Language in this chapter. . .

**Ch. 2 **

**The Slaughtered Lamb's Portal**

Soon after Sakura awakened, Naruto and Sasuke tried to explain who The girl was while keeping the too girls away from each other. Semora, Sasuke and Naruto called her, was pissed at Sakura for beating on Naruto for the slightest things. And Sakura was mad because Sasuke was defending the "snob" and had shown himself as Sakura's most feared thing (for lack of spelling a better word (damn genetics)) a vampire. . .

"Naruto, are you still on a team with that bitch?" Semora said lazily.

"Y-yes. . ." Naruto thought quickly for more words, "And Sakura isn't a bitch. . ."_ All the time any way. . . _He thought.

"Sure Naruto, sure. . . Sasuke what the hell are you doing with The Snot?. . . Oh crap, don't even worn us when you're gonna make-out with the newbe." Semora growled at the boys. "God Sasuke, just eat her neck!" She exclaimed when a lot of blood came flowing down Sakura's neck.

"He's not eating her neck, more like being messy." Naruto said taking Kakashi's bored pose on a tree. Sasuke Looked quickly over to Naruto and Semora. Then wiped his mouth and stood up.

"Sorry. . ."

"Yeah, you better be sorry! But not towards us to you girl-friend there." Semora growled, "She's the dead one if you ever get hungry."

"She isn't my girl friend." Sasuke muttered.

"Nether was I but look what happened there!" Semora snapped. Sasuke looked like he was going to mope, but decided against it and chucked a rock at her instead. Semora caught the rock and crushed it like it was a dirt clod.

"W-wha?" Sakura stammered waking from her little nap. Sasuke glared at Semora and she gave an innocent look before he turned his back to her and kneeled next to Sakura.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Sasuke asked concerned for his "friend." The flower just blinked and fell out of consciousness again.

"Let's take her to your place, Sasuke." Naruto said, "We can't exactly take her home with those gashes on her neck"

"Right, to my house."

"You mean 7 story hotel." Semora stated rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, what ever." Sasuke muttered picking up Sakura. And they all headed off to Sasuke's.

_**3 hours later**_

Kakashi-sensei walked to the area where he was to meet his students late as usual. When he got there he didn't see anyone. **_sigh Where are they? _**But what he did find was blood. Lots of blood. He bent down near the closer blood pool. **_Sakura. . . _**Then he walked over to the other blood pool. And the second he saw the blood he knew who's it was. **_Semora. . . What happened here? _**Kakashi would have been trembling or crying if not for all the years of being a ninja. Then he noticed a trail from Sakura's blood and, at ninja speed fallowed the trail to town.

**TheBugness:** Well there you are please review I don't think people are reading if they don't review TT.

**Naruto:** Say it.

**Sasuke:** No.

**Naruto:** Say it.

**TheBugness:** Not again. . .

**Sasuke:** No!

**Naruto:** Say it or I'll get you in your sleep.

**Sasuke:** Like hell you will!

**Naruto:** Wanna bet?

**Sasuke:** Fine. . . Sakura's pretty.

**Naruto:** What?

**Sasuke:** Sakura's pretty! Okay now get off my back!

**Naruto:** Tough. I'm staying right here. Naruto and Sasuke start rescaling

**Sasuke:** Get off!

**Naruto:** No!

**TheBugness:** Oh boy. . .


End file.
